disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The Golden Cubit/Weird World Characters
Here are the final designs of some my characters. These are The Extraodinary Eight team. PLEASE CAN SOMEONE VIEW THIS. George Jacqueline (Russell Brand) As member of a former rock band known as The Killer Krashers, George Jacqueline is a 28-year old fun and radical retired punk rocker who is known and loved by every citizen of Rainbow City, his hometown. He enjoys doing all sorts of sports and crafting. He is smart, but can get nervous when answering a question, which can lead him to getting others wrong, even the most simplest ones, but he makes it up for his charm, bravado and relaxation. However, he acts very psychopathic which can cause him to be violent and very angry, which can sometimes go too far. It's probably the amount of vodka he drinks a lot. However, he is also childish, innocent and loveable. He does tasks differently to how it's done normally like painting things with a knife or making coffee in a food blender. He gained magical powers at birth from his mother, Eleanor Jacqueline, which he doesn't about... yet. He also has a remarkable ability to remove his head. Stephanie (Ellie Goulding) Half robot, half magical gem warrior, also known as The Silver Gem, 24-year old Stephanie is very sweet, kind and caring. She has incredible intelligence and all her knowledge (plus her energy) comes from the pearl at the base of her forehead. There's also a pearl located in her back, which is where her magical wings come from. She is the leader of The Extraodinary Eight and acts like a teenager, but also like a mother, always taking of and looking out for her friends. However, Stephanie is very shy and keeps many things to herself, like her relationship with romantic partner, Eleanor, George's mother. But, she often makes cute faces and sometimes funny face reactions. She loves Japanese anime, pop music and Oreos. That's right, her favourite food are Oreos. She loves them so much, especially with a glass of milk. Craig (Adam Sandler) Craig is George's housemate and later adopted brother, moving in with him and his mother Eleanor. There's only one thing he lives for - eating anything and everything and that can include a car or a dishwasher. However, the problem is, Craig is extremerly dumb. His lack of knowledge and build up of stupidity is something you really don't want to gain yourself. What makes him dumb the most is when he is saying stupid things, building useless things and, even worse, turns floors into rinks, from ice rinks to butter rinks. Also, if there was one thing he would be embarassing at, it's dancing. He is just terrible and embarassing at dancing. Tyler (Harrison Ford) Tyler is the shy and kind elderly member of The Extraodinary Eight. He likes to help out his friends in any way he can. Tyler doesn't talk as much as everyone does and usually only says a few words per line. He is very protective of his house in his original hometown - The Sunny Grounds located in the Sun, doing as much as he can to stop anyone from invading or destroying it. He is believed to know everything, but is this actually true? No one actually knows. He may not tell to anyone, maybe not even himself. He is very slow on ground, but fast in the air with his rocket feet and he is able to throw big and painful punches with his strengh and self built emerald gauntlets. He is also apparently clumsy. Sponghuck (Simon Pegg) Sponghuck is a grumpy guts. He is so grouchy that he's critical, nothing impresses him and he complains all the time. However, he doesn't dislike everything. Things he does like include sleeping, KitKats and Marmite. Yes, he is one of few people who actually likes Marmite. He used to be a burglar, but lost his fame after being "used" by another burglar. This may be why he's always grumpy and why he always wears a balaclava. He appears to have two eyes, but if you take off his balaclava, you can see he actually has 4 eyes. He has no leg movement which is why he floats on a bubble. However, despite being grumpy, Sponghuck's a scaredy cat and is scared of absolutely everything. Scooter (Ade Edmondson) Scooter is a an energetic and chilled out snowball who is a keen engineer and inventor and builds really useful things for the team. He really loves ice sports, such as skiing, hockey, curling and his favourite - ice skating. He became addicted when he was a kid. There's a bright light surrounding his body which changes colour depending his mood, such as yellow for happiness, red for anger or blue for sadness. He never panics when there's a problem and is always calm and relaxed. Plus, he's always sick with a terribly sniffy cold and allergies to everything. One sneeze can freeze you in solid ice. Josie (Tina Fey) Josie always likes to go her way and she wear a crocodile skull on her head as a helmet. She is the youngest of the team, but she is also the strongest. Her strengh is so incredible she can lift houses and even mountains. She often likes to tease the others and play pranks on them, though this can get her in trouble. She also likes to doubt every thought the others have. Even her own at times. But, poor Josie suffers from horrible and serious confidence issues and likes to keep to the sidelines. All she needs is love and effection and to explain her problems so she can have help. Bash (Matt Lucas) Bash apparently finds everything hilarious and he is laughing all the time. Even laughing through sadness, fear and even anger, he is one of the craziest guys you could ever meet. His eyes go very googly when crazy and this can annoy his friends to the max. There's only one way he will stop laughing. You have to tell him a joke, as he just doesn't get the punchline of them. He is very shy however and is almost always hiding in Josie's crocodile skull. He may be shy because of his small size and he doesn't like being around the public, probably because he doesn't want to get stepped on. Who's your favourite one? George Jacqueline Stephanie Craig Tyler Sponghuck Scooter Josie Bash Category:Blog posts